This project is being undertaken to cast a better understanding of depression, a condition that cripples a high percentage of human beings through out the world. By studying the influence of WAR stressors, it could become possible to delineate the role that these have, if any, in a given population. Lebanon at present is offering us an unfortunate human experiment but that can be a one-time scientific opportunity. Approximately a thousand lebanese adults will be interviewed for Depression (using a highly structured interview: D.I.S.) and for different WAR stressors. The classical demographic variables (Age, Sex, urban us rural Marital status, Education...) will be controlled and thus the influence of WAR stressors could be studied.